When Emily met mini Hotch
by SKYE51399
Summary: A story of Love, Friendship and Family. When Emily met mini Hotch, about Emily getting to meet Jack for the first time. What unfolds? What happened when Em starts to fall in love with Jack and his Father? This is the only story Dimples89 did, all the credit goes to her. She let me re-write this story and I am very grateful, please R&R the next chapter will go up soon!
1. Chapter 1

Prentiss was annoyed, no that was an understatement, **_She_** was in a very bad mood. It was the first day in weeks that she was able to get off work and she was looking forward to a nice relaxing dip in her hot tub and then sitting down with a bottle of wine, a good book and cuddling on the couch with Sergio, her black cat. She had just woken up, or rather was forced to get up, seeing how the phone started ringing at 7 am.

"Some much for sleeping in" Emily spat out bitterly, debating whether or not to answer the phone, she decided that she should, it could be important.

"Hello"

"Hi Em!" JJ's overly excited voice came blaring through the phone, "Garcia and I were wondering whether you were still ok with exchange Christmas presents early this year? With Will and I taking Henry to see Will's parent's for Christmas we won't be able to have our traditional family get together Christmas day"

Oh shit, thought Prentiss, only just realizing that she had yet to buy any Christmas presents.

"Yea that's fine with me" she replied, silently hoping that she would have a few days at least to go shopping, "Just let me know when and I'll be there."

"Great" replied JJ, Emily could hear the smile in her voice.

"We were thinking next Friday night, unless we get a case. The guys have said that's good for them so we're all set to go. God, I can't wait, it's Henry's first Christmas and all you guys being there will make it that much more special." Emily grinned at this, she couldn't wait to see JJ's little boy, who she had taken a great liking to since day one. He was the cutest baby ever!

"That's great JJ I can't wait either. Is there anything specific you want me to get for Henry, maybe some new clothes?"

"God no" JJ laughed, "With Garcia as Godmother we've got enough clothes for every baby in the world. Will and I are asking people to give money cause were going to set him up a trust fund for college."

"That's a brilliant idea, money it is then. That makes my life easier I can tell you that. One less present to worry about."

Still laughing JJ replied "Great Em. I've got to go now. See you at work on Monday."

As Prentiss put the phone down only one thought was going through her head.

'Great one present down only a million more to go.' She rolled her eyes. She loved Christmas, she really did, but having to buy people gifts was the hardest part about it.

Not knowing what they wanted was even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know what to do I'll make a list, that will help me decided easier, I hope. And standing in an empty room talking to a cat probably won't." Emily murmured to herself.

Emily went to her home office and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat down on the couch that was next to her desk, Sergio curling up next to her.

She started at the top and worked her way down,

_Christmas presents_

JJ- Bed, Bath and Beyond. Maybe a nice bed set or the new coffee maker she wanted.

Garcia- A new photo frame and that new paramour CD she was talking about early today.

Morgan- Maybe the _Back to the Future_ collection, for his ever growing DVD collection.

Reid- A new satchel, his old ones looking a bit raggedy and they were torn in some places.

Dave- The nice Italian watch he's been hinting at for months.

Hotch- ?

"Crap" she said, "Now I've got a rough idea of what I'm getting for 5 people but the one person I spend the most time with" she rolled her eyes again. Deciding to just call Rossi when she needed help, she headed up to her room to get ready.

Within 30 minutes she was dressed, showered and in her car on her way to the mall. The first thing she noticed when she got there was the lack of parking, making her double back and park on a side road.

Once in the mall the first place she hit was the Bed, Bath and Beyond shop to grab a coffee maker and a nice deep red bed set for JJ. After that everything else seemed to be easy enough to get and within an hour the only present she hadn't gotten was one for Hotch.

Now this is the hardest one. She pulled out her phone and dialed Rossi's number.

"Rossi"

"Hey Dave, it's Emily"

"Oh hey, what are you up to?"

"I'm at the mall shopping for Christmas presents, and I've gotten everyone but Hotch. I need help on deciding on what to get him."

"You need help? From me? Emily lately you and Hotch have been conversing more as friends but you still feel there's something stopping you from taking that extra step."

"David, I'm calling for help about presents not to get advice on a situation about my love life"

David laughed into her ear, "Books Emily, he likes books about crime"

"Surprise, surprise" She said heading into Barnes and Noble. Walking into the large True Crime section, looking over the titles, she picked out a few books on Murder Mac.

She was just about to head to cashiers when she felt something pull on her pant leg. Balancing her shopping bags, the books and her phone, she looked down and was met by the cutest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hello there." She said "What's your name?"

"David Rossi, what's your?"

"Not you Dave, I have to go thanks for the help bye" she hung up the phone before hearing Rossi's good-bye.

She turned down to the little boy and gave him all of her attention; he sniffled and looked up to her whispering his name.

"Jack"


	3. Chapter 3

**_So I'm finally updating this story, sorry it took so long school decided to start last week so I've just been really stressed out lately. Anyways I hope you like this chapter pleeeeeease Review it would mean a lot to me! Also I'll update my other stories so, if you want just PM me and tell me what you would like to see happen next or an idea you have for a story that you want me to write, what ever it is just PM! _**

**_Love Skye3_**

* * *

"What a nice name you have, my name is Emily" Prentiss replied, attempting to make a little boy feel at ease.

"Jack do you know what your last name is?"

Burrowing his head into her pants Jack nodded and replied softly, "Hotchner."

Emily startled "Hotchner? As in Aaron Hotchner?"

Jack nodded and suddenly looked very hopeful, "You know my daddy?"

"Yes," Emily smiled, "We work together"

"Cool" replied the little boy suddenly seeming a lot more at ease "You help catch monsters too?"

"Yea I supposed I do" Emily said with a bigger grin, "Now how's about we go and pay for these books then go and find your daddy? Do you remember the last shop you were in together?" Emily said leading the little boy to the check-out line.

"Uh huh" Jack nodded, "It was the toy store a few stores down. Daddy was asking me to show him what I wanted for Christmas, when a lady bumped into us, asking if daddy can help her look for son. Then before I knew it, I lose daddy and then I walked out of the store into this one. I found someone who looked really nice, like daddy taught me, and here I am. With you."

Taking Jacks hand she took the bag the cashier gave her and led the way to the last place the boy had seen Hotch, only to be disappointed when he was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry" Emily said trying to comfort him seeing that Jacks eyes were starting to fill up again, "I'm sure he just walked off looking for you"

They were just about to walk off to another one of Jack's favorite store when they saw several cops walking past them and a very familiar voice say, "I need everyone on this, he is 5 with dark blond hair"

Jack pulled away from Emily's grip and ran to the voice, "Daddy!"

Hotch quickly turned away from the cops in front of him "Jack!"

Picking up his only son, Aaron thanked god he was alright, "I'm so glad you're Ok"

Emily smiled at the little family in front of her, walking behind them she showed off her badge and let the cops go on their way.

She was just about to creep away satisfied when she heard Jack exclaim.

"…and then I ran into Emily. She says she helps fight monsters with you and she helped me find you. She's over here dad come on."

Finding she was unable to move she watched as the two Hotchner's moved towards her. Both with matching grins on their faces.

Jack ran up and hugged her round the legs when Hotch said "Thank you so much Prentiss. I'm so glad it was you who found him."

Emily found herself blushing and was about to reply when Jack butted in:

"Why do you call her Prentiss? Her name is Emily she told me so herself."

"Well," Hotch started to explain to his son, "When we're at work together we call each other by our last names but since we're not at work I guess you're right, so again thank you Emily."

Emily blushed deeper, "It was no problem. With all the things we see I only begin to imagine how you felt when you looked behind you and he wasn't there."

"Yea it was horrible you have no idea how my heart stooped when he wasn't where I saw him last."

Jack, obviously bored now the attention had shifted from him decided to butt in again, "Daddy I'm getting hungry can we get something to eat."

"Yea that's no problem" replied Hotch.

"Well that's my cue," Emily said. "I better get back to my Christmas shopping, I've still got a few presents to get for our team get together at JJ's."

"Great. Again thank you so much Emily, If you hadn't of been there…"

"Don't worry about it Hotch." Prentiss said smiling deeply at him. "It was nice meeting you Jack I hope to see you again something."

The young Hotchner came up and gave her one big hug before turning to go with his dad and all Emily could think during this was how much of a great father Hotch was and how much of an idiot Hayley was for letting him go.


End file.
